Siempre lo supe
by Vidrio
Summary: Falló. Lo había intentado durante años sin darse cuenta de que no lograba nada. Debía apartarse. Él era bueno para ella. Él era perfecto para ella. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella mostrase más a menudo su sonrisa, aunque ella sonriese para otro y le rompiese el alma cada vez que lo hacía.


**¿Qué paaaaaasa?**

 **Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia y he decidido publicar el prólogo.**

 **Me fastidia por que llevo casi tres meses sin actualizar otra historia de otro fandom con el que trabajo.**

 **Pero es que esto ya quemaba desde hacía mucho, tenía que hacerlo o acabaría teniendo un problema.**

 **No planeo que sea muy larga ... pero aún no puedo decir con exactitud el número de capítulos.**

 **Por favor dejar un comentario si encontráis algo que creáis debiera mejorar.**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece y no hago esto con ánimo de lucrarme.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Robin estaba enfadado. El chico maravilla suele tener un temperamento corto cuando la vida de un civil está de por medio.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que tenia en común con Chico Bestia.

El mutante también había reaccionado de manera protectora ante aquella pequeña. No pudo evitarlo ... quizá fuera porque podía ver la inocencia en sus ojos, quizá por que le recordaba de una extraña manera a Starfire.

Quizás por que se parecía a Terra.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad el joven verde es que cuando aquella pequeña niña estaba en peligro, cuando vio que aquellos ojos reflejaban el miedo y el horror, tuvo que hacer cualquier cosa para salvarla.

Incluso envestir a Raven por la espalda.

Todos se habían quedado pálidos ante la escena, Raven permanecía en el suelo, sin levantar la mirada. Chico Bestia fue el primero en encararla. No podía entender porque no había detenido el hechizo. Además ¿No era ella siempre la que le reprendía por no seguir los planes? Robin había dicho claramente que debían proteger a la pequeña, y ella casi la mata.

En cuanto la hechicera desapareció por uno de sus portales sin ni siquiera abrir la boca, el mutante supo que había cometido un error. Raven nunca haría algo como eso a propósito. Tuvo que sucederla algo, y en vez de ayudarla, él la atacó y después la reprendió. Era el primer error que la hechicera cometía, y él no pudo sino echárselo en cara.

Tenía que disculparse.

Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hacía la torre, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos tras la batalla y las voces de sus amigos. Debía llegar hasta ella, no podía permitirse lastimar a Raven. A cualquiera, menos a Raven.

Sus oídos le hicieron tenerse a mitad del pasillo de las habitaciones.

\- ¡Es magia negra! ¡Me has estado enseñando magia negra! - La furia desgarraba las palabras la chica.

\- Es magia negra ... o simplemente magia incomprendida ¡Como lo eres tú!

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Era todo culpa de Malchior, sabia que no podían fiarse de alguien que estaba encerrado en un maldito libro. Apretó los dientes hasta sentir la punta de sus colmillos en las encías, había discutido con Raven por culpa de ese cerdo. Quiso dar un paso para poner en su sitio a aquel idiota ...

\- ... y tu seguirás estando sola ... ¿Es lo que quieres Raven? ¿Estar sola?

Chico Bestia siempre se había sentido orgulloso de tener tan buen oído. Podía escuchar a los enemigos acercarse cuando les tendían una trampa, podía entender los susurros de las personas que estaban en el cuarto, maldita sea podía escuchar los corazones latir, incluso el suyo.

Pero en aquel momento hubiese preferido estar sordo.

\- No ...

 _"Raven se siente ... ¿sola?"_ De repente tenía frío. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquella habitación.

Dejó de oír a su propio corazón

* * *

Las palabras salían solas de sus labios. Había imaginado este momento muchas veces, había memorizado las líneas hasta gravárselas a fuego en la piel.

Ansiosa.

Lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba. Quería que aquel vacío desapareciese. Quería sentir a alguien. No podía soportar la frialdad de su propia vida. Quería a alguien. Quería a Malchior.

Sus manos dejaron de sentir el cosquilleo de la magia. Sus ojos se fijaron en el brillante fuego que invadía su habitación. Un fuego que nunca dio calor.

Vio emerger una silueta del suelo. Un chico joven de cabello blanco, vestido con una ligera coraza.

No pudo sino sonreír.

\- Mi dulce Raven, ... al fin soy libre.

* * *

 **Vale**

 **Para aquellos que aún no se hayan dado cuenta, la trama de esta historia comienza tras el episodio "Hechizo" e incluye cambios en la trama original de la serie ( esto se llama ¿AU? )**

 **¡Agur!**


End file.
